parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 6: Taste Of Teriyaki
Taste Of Teriyaki (also known by its level name, Vital Idol) is the sixth song for the sixth stage your player can also perform (or Milkcan peformed) in Um Jammer Lammy. Story After making a new guitar, Lammy also gets a distortion, however, Lammy is almost late and 2 minutes until the show starts. In the European and Japanese version, Lammy runs out of the shop, causes a brief car crash, dies, and goes to hell after PJ lazily throws a banana peel and slips. In the censored US version, Lammy goes back in time after getting her belt stuck on the door knob, and getting launched from it so fast that she time warps and ends up on a island, in both versions they both get dragged on stage by Jack Smash (who is a pumpkin, and Yoko's agent) who thought Lammy was Rammy. Yoko in both versions asks why she's late, but says she is going to kill her in the EU/JP versions. Lammy replies with "Eh, I think I'm dead already" in EU/JP and with "I was on my way to my own show." in the US version. Yoko offers to take Lammy back to where she came from if she does good in her concert. She reminds herself that her guitar is in her mind (though it's technically in her hands), and then she gets ready to jam. (Since it was changed in the US, it doesn't make sense why there are so many creepy visuals). Song Versions Lammy Version; Um Jammer Lammy Parappa Version; Um Jammer Lammy secondary storyline File:UJL 36 - Taste Of Teriyaki (Parappa Version).ogg MilkCan Version; Make It Sweet! Parappa's Mixtape; I Scream! (Parappa vocals only) Lyrics (Lammy) I know you're the wild and violent flame. I still, smell your smoke and I can't play straight with your game. That doesn't mean, that I am yours, I'm not alone, I'm not a fool, I have a lot to give. In any case, it's up to you, if you can show, that you can give more than I got to give. It might be you, or maybe you, my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down. Somebody come and rescue me, before an angel comes to take me round and round. (I only wanted you to.) I only wanted you to, come over here, 'cuz I can think of something for me and you to do. (Come over here, with me.) (If I can be, without you,) If I can have another, another dream, the devil would come back to pick me up with you (And I hope you will be mine forever.) '' ''(NA version: (If I can be, without you,) If I can have another, another dream, somebody would come back to pick me up with you (And I hope you will be mine forever.) *Few second pause in vocals, then she resumes singing.* I wanna be wanna be a girl, that has a lot to give, never caught alone, never shedding tears. '' So I need a man, that really understands every little thing and knows my fears.'' It might be you, or maybe you, my mind is jumping back and forth and up and down. Somebody come and rescue me, before an angel comes to take me round and round. (I only wanted you to.) I only wanted you to, come over here, 'cuz I can think of something for me and you to do. (Come over here, with me.) (If I can be, without you,) If I can have another, another dream, the devil would come back to pick me up with you (And I hope you will scream.) (NA version: (If I can be, without you,) If I can have another, another dream, somebody would come back to pick me up with you (And I hope you will be mine forever.) (I only wanted you to.) Oh I do hope that the, that the time comes. (Come over here, with me.) Time has come for me to, me to have fun. (If I can be, without you,) I'm talking bout a lot of fire. I'm talking 'bout no getting tired. (And I hope you will be mine forever.) Forever and ever. Together forever. Lyrics (PaRappa) I still feel and smell your smoke, '' ''And I can not play, straight with your game! '' 'Cuz I know that you're gonna behave, ''' '''''like a child from the world way up above! In any case, it's all up to you, If you can just show me just what you can do! I sure hope that you ain't no bluff, I've seen many, many of those, I've had enough! Somebody come and rescue me quick, Or I'm gonna be the angel's next pick! You don't wanna see me get hurt, The angel’s been mean to me, that's for sure! '' ''(NA version: My friend's been mean to me, that's for sure!) '' '' If I can have, have another wish, I want the devil to join my next dish! (NA version: I want a man to join my next dish!) But if I can't have another one, I'll turn my back, and go on the run! '' '' In any case, it's all up to you, If you can just show me just what you can do! I sure hope that you ain't no bluff, I've seen many, many of those, I've had enough! '' ''Somebody come and rescue me quick, Or I'm gonna be the angel's next pick! You don't wanna see me get hurt, The angel’s been mean to me, that's for sure! (NA version: My friend's been mean to me, that's for sure!) If I can have, have another wish, I want the devil to join my next dish! (NA version: I want a man to join my next dish!) But if I can't have another one, I'll turn my back, and go on the run! Time comes for me, for me to have fun! But I don't like fun in the sun! Talkin' 'bout no gettin tired, Staying close and in the fire, Nonstop and never ending, Always the strong defending! End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Teriyaki Yoko: You were just as I expected; really good! Lammy: Thanks! That's what I do best! 'Cool' Teriyaki Yoko: I never dreamed you could play like that! Congratulations! Lammy: Right? I know I jammed! 'Bad/Awful' *A giant Teriyaki Yoko emerges from the audience* Teriyaki Yoko: Start all over! You should be banned from every game! Lammy: From every game? Even this one?! Rammy (Co-op) Good Teriyaki Yoko: You were just as I expected; really good! Lammy: Thanx! Rammy: You're welcome Cool Teriyaki Yoko: I never dreamed you could play like that! Congratulations! Lammy: I know I jammed! Rammy: We both jammed! Bad/Awful *A giant Teriyaki Yoko emerges from the audience* Teriyaki Yoko: Start all over! You should be banned from every game! Lammy: From every game?? Rammy: I don't wanna be banned! 'PaRappa' 'Good' Teriyaki Yoko: You were just as I expected. Really good. PaRappa: Thanks a lot! That was awesome! 'Cool' Teriyaki Yoko: I never dreamed you could play like that! Congratulations! PaRappa: Gee thanks! I'll never give up. 'Bad/Awful' *A giant Teriyaki Yoko emerges from the audience* Teriyaki Yoko: Start all over! You should be banned from every game! PaRappa: But...But....But....But.... Ha... Vs. Mode Teriyaki Yoko: You beat 'em bad! You want my phone number? Lammy Win: Uhh... I don't think so, but thanks anyways! Lose: (sigh) I lose... Rammy Win: I didn't even have to try! Lose: Oh, I wasn't trying, let's try it again. PaRappa Win: Um... I don't have any quarters...REAL SMOOTH PARAPPA! Lose: What a bummer. '(Upon entering COOL) '''You are way too cool! I need to heat myself quick! '(Upon losing COOL) '''Enough of that! You need me after all. Mode Differences Cool mode Yoko tells Lammy/PaRappa/Rammy that they're way too cool, and then the crowd turns into a vortex, allowing them to freestyle. Bad/Awful mode The skulls on the side of the stage occasionally shoot lightning into the crowd, which makes Lammy/PaRappa/Rammy get electrocuted for a while, which is also very distracting. In awful mode, the crowd also opens up what seems to be the pits of hell for a few seconds. The music will start losing its rock element and become more ominous such as a sitar being played instead in Lammy's version. After the lightning is shot, a buzzing sound can be heard after it. Trivia *This was the most heavily changed stage in the game, the majority of the cut-scenes were changed in the American release for references of hell, the devil, and angels being mean. Notes Category:Stages Category:UmJammer Lammy